Mission Force One: The New Agency
by AJ Cooper
Summary: hree years after the GalaTech Hiest, Commander Miles Callisto of Mission Force One, is on a verge of defeating Commander Nemex and Nemesystems. But, a new threat has arisen, and in order to stop it, he would need allies and wits to help defend his home from it. This threat starts to terrorize his home galaxy, and his family and friends are being tortured. Can he save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION FORCE ONE**

 **THE NEW AGENCY**

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _ **Three years after the GalaTech Heist, Commander Miles Callisto of Mission Force One, is on a verge of defeating Commander Nemex and Nemesystems. But, a new threat has arisen, and in order to stop it, he would need allies and wits to help defend his home from it. When this threat starts to terrorize his home galaxy, and his family and friends are being tortured, he will stop at nothing to save them and his home.**_

* * *

 **T** he reflection of the newly appointed Commander, Miles Callisto, looked back at the young boy. It had the same determination as to the owner, who was currently staring at a hologram of a star map.

His best friend and Commander of Intelligence, Malison Monroe, looked at the star map with the same level of determination. She used to work for Nemesystems, as their main thief, until she helped Miles and his sisters, Sora and Loretta rescue Miss Baker; Loretta's robot-pet.

"We are so close to shutting them down, Malison" the young boy replied, earning a nod from the former thief. "I agree, and with the technology I stole from them, we are so close to the termination of Nemesystems" she replied, leaning on her hands, on the table, that contained the star map. Rocco; her robot-falcon, was watching from her shoulder.

Rocco squawked and the two Commanders looked at a teenage girl, who had brown hair and a hand on a Mission Specialist Headset. "Just making sure, you're not a robot, Mal" she looked at the former thief, who in turn rolled her pink eyes and looked at her.

"If I were a robot, I would've hurt you, Loretta" Malison answered. The girl turned to her brother. "Hey, Miles. Dinner's at seven" she said and earned a toothy grin from Miles.

Loretta leaned on her arms, as she stared at the map. "We're so close. I can feel it. The constant threat of Nemesystems will soon be over" she smiled and breathed a sigh. Malison walked over and held her from behind. "You're lucky the TTA allows this, Mal," Loretta said, leaning back and closing her eyes in content.

"Well, it's not every day you fall in love with a Mission Specialist, such as yourself" Malison replied, kissing Loretta's neck. "Are you going to do that here?" Miles asked. Loretta and Malison blushed and broke apart, just as a messenger came in with a message.

"What does it say?" Loretta asked, intrigued. "It's from the Gamemaster. She's inviting us to the annual Holo-games" Miles explained, handing the message to Malison, who was studying it with interest.

Miles pulled up a puce-colored planet. "We're still constructing our research facilities on Lumaro, correct?" he asked, getting nods from the two Commanders in return. "Then grab the other Commanders and meet me at dinner" he ordered, and Loretta and Malison nodded.

* * *

Miles, Malison and Loretta were seated at a long table, with the other Commanders. Miles watched the Commanders laugh and carry on. Grendal was there as well, and much to his alarm was flirting with his sister, Sora.

"So, Miles. Any new factories that have been shut down?" his mother asked. His mother was Asian and had brown eyes. "Yes. Three more have been shut down. We're so close, mom" he said, causing a smile to form on his mother's lips. "I am so proud of you kids" she praised, and everyone at the table glowed in pride.

When dinner was on the table, the Commanders began to help themselves to their fillings. "So, what's this about an invitation sent by the Gamemaster?" asked Mirandos, pouring gravy on her mashed potatoes. "To the annual holo-games?" Sora asked, scooping peas onto her plate. Miles nodded, and Loretta handed him some sliced meat.

"Mirandos, is the Transport Portal holding up?" Miles asked, and the Arillian Commander nodded. "My engineers are keeping an eye on it" she explained. "You know, Leo taught you everything he knew to you, to be the Engineering Commander" Miles' mother replied, earning a nod from Mirandos. "I know. That's why I'm continuing his legacy" she said, smiling at the memory of the old Callisto.

Loretta looked at the old team's youngest member. "Hey, Blodger. How do you like your new friends?" she asked the young green blob. "They're great! But, not as great as you guys" Blodger answered honestly. Everyone smiled at Blodger, and the girls awed in adoration.

Malison was talking to Haruna, Miles' best friend when Loretta's hand sneaked onto her upper thigh. The former thief's breath hitched and Loretta smirked. Her mother saw and silently warned her. Loretta merely smirked in amusement.

"Hey, Mirandos. Got any lucky girls?" asked Haruna, who made the Arillian Commander smile.

"No. But you, the Demo-Navigations Commander, would have thousands lined up already" Haruna smiled at her words and chuckled. Miles smiled, knowing what Mirandos said, wasn't exactly the truth. He's seen ten girls at most fawn and giggling like school girls when she was working, and everyone knew it.

"Oh really? Then how about that human girl, Lauren?" Malison asked slyly. Mirandos blushed and continued eating. Everyone oohed and awed in amazement. "She's no one" she replied, quickly. Everyone shook their heads and quietly laughed.

Their conversation soon turned towards Nemesystems. Miles was proud of his old team and he was happy to admit it. Back before Mission Force One was an agency, he was the Captain. Loretta was the Mission Specialist, Haruna was the navigator, Mirandos was the engineer, Sora was the team's medic and Blodger was the ships' operator of the _Zenith_.

"I am worried about one thing," Malison said, leaning forward only slightly. "About what?" Haruna asked, taking a break from his third helping. "About Nemesystems getting smarter and stronger" the former thief answered.

Miles rubbed his hands together. "Isn't that the reason why we have a former master thief as our Commander of Intelligence?" he asked getting nods from everyone else.

"Besides, if that were to happen, we have Loretta and Mirandos to keep us well prepared" Blodger replied. Miles nodded and raised his glass, as did everyone else. "To our victories and success. May the Cosmos be safe once more" he then drank from it and stood. Everyone bid goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Miles looked at the star map with concern. Loretta, Sora, and Mirandos did as well. "First Nemesystems, and now these guys? What's going on?" asked Sora, looking at Loretta who held her chin, deep in thought.

Mirandos pulled up an icy blue planet. "I am worried about Tempesteros. I can't allow it to fall. At any costs" she said in determination. Loretta put a comforting hand her old friend's shoulder. "It won't," she said. Sora nodded. "She's right. Tempesteros is heavily guarded by Force Field Satellites" she nodded to the satellites that were now surrounding the planet.

"Well, if all else fails, we can always have the Medical Commander go and aid me and Malison's kind" Mirandos smiled, earning a playful smack in the arm from the adopted Callisto.

"Sora, ready your Medical troops for the future. Loretta, train up our newest recruits and Mirandos, start deploying our Mountain Crushers, then meet me back here with the other Commanders to plan aiding procedures" ordered Miles, earning nods from the other three Commanders.

When they left, Miles pulled up their Command Center on Planet Allura. "What am I going to do? I don't want to fight, but to ensure the survival of all, I might have to" he said to himself, his breath shuddering.

Everyone who knew the young boy knew how much he detested war and violence. If he declared war, they wouldn't blame him and would fight by his side, so that he wouldn't have to endure it alone.

* * *

Phoebe Callisto was watching, with her assistant. "Do you want me to contact him?" Her assistant asked.

"No. He's the Commander of Commanders. Leave him be" answered the elder Callisto.

Her assistant looked at her sadly. "It's been two years since his death. Don't you think...?" she trailed off, looking at the Asian, with a hand on her back.

"I know. I'm trying to, I just...the way he died for him and the girls. How can I forget that?" Phoebe's voice cracked and shuddered.

Her assistant turned her around and knelt, putting both hands on the elder's knees. "I know. But, he'd want you to move on, Phoebe" Her assistant replied, taking Phoebe's face into her hands.

Phoebe closed her eyes and slowly dropped her forehead to hers. "I swear, Cheryl. You're just like my husband" Phoebe chuckled, as did her assistant.

Cheryl kissed her and Phoebe deepened it. Cheryl crawled onto her lap and Phoebe held her hips and grunted as her assistant started to grind her hips.

* * *

 **SORA CALLISTO IS KATMARR1994'S OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSION FORCE ONE**

 _ **THE NEW AGENCY**_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 ** _Three years after the GalaTech Hiest, Commander Miles Callisto of Mission Force One, is on a verge of defeating Commander Nemex and Nemesystems. But, a new threat has arisen, and in order to stop it, he would need allies and wits to help defend his home from it. When this threat starts to terrorize his home galaxy, and his family and friends are being tortured, he will stop at nothing to save them._**

* * *

 **WARNING: LEMON SCENE AHEAD. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **M** alison sat in her office, looking at a report on Commander Sleet, when a messenger came in, with a message. She read it and called in one of her most trusted spies. A young Irish human came in and stood at attention. "Aine, I have a mission for you and your team" Malison announced, sitting down.

"What is it, Commander?" the Irish girl asked.

"The General Commander wants eyes on this potential threat. Only you and your team will know of this. You know the drill; weaknesses, social order, caste system if they have one, you name it" the former thief explained.

Aine nodded, before saluting and walking out, as Loretta walked in.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's stressed" she mused, before pushing Malison's chair back into the wall and climbing on her lap, wrapping her arms around the former thief's neck. Malison slammed her lips on Loretta's and brought her closer.

The older Callisto moaned and started to grind her hips, causing the former thief to growl.

Outside, the Department of Intelligence heard the moans and growls coming from their Commander's office, and smiled. They knew it who it was, and couldn't be happier their fearless Commander had a loving stress reliever. The smiled and shook their heads, before going back to work.

The following morning, Malison was laying in bed, with Loretta on top, both bare of clothing. The former thief lovingly rubbed her hand down Loretta's arm, while the girl in question smiled in pure bliss.

"How did I fall in love with the sexiest thief in the Cosmos?" Loretta asked, looking at the elder thief with love in her eyes.

"I don't know. How did you?" was the reply.

Loretta scoffed and lightly smacked Malison's arm. "I'm serious" Loretta scowled, but then smiled when she saw a raised eyebrow on her lover's face.

Malison stared at the Mission Specialist before she kissed her. Loretta returned it and gasped when Malison flipped them, to where she was on top.

Before she could continue, a knock was heard. Malison growled in frustration and Loretta giggled.

"What is it?" The former thief growled.

"The General Commander needs you both" the Messenger answered before receding footsteps were heard.

Malison groaned, and got up with Loretta, before getting dressed.

"What the hell? How did Tempesteros fall?" Mirandos exclaimed, pacing angrily. "I don't know how, Mirandos" Miles answered, highly perplexed himself.

"They had to have the technology to bypass the Force Field Satellites," thought Phoebe.

Loretta noticed a mark on her neck and ear and smirked. Phoebe noticed and slightly narrowed her eyes, as a silent warning.

"Mirandos, how's the deployment of the Mountain Crushers?" asked Miles.

"A thousand has already been deployed on planets such as Earth, Tozmas, and Zukato" Mirandos answered.

"Good" Miles praised, before bringing up a picture of a massive Starfleet.

It was surrounding a mothership, three times as big as Earth. "This is the mothership. What we need to do, is find out how to shut their engines down" Miles explained.

Sora looked at the hologram, studying it.

Frida was there, the elderly Asian watching with interest. "Sora? What is it?" she asked.

"It can repair itself. How in the stars are we going to destroy it permanently?" Sora asked, bitterly.

Everyone in the room knew that she was more vulnerable to stress these days, and Frida hated seeing her this stressed. She made a mental note to relieve her stress later on.

"Good point. Let's continue planning" Miles said, and everyone nodded.

 **Frida and Sora**

Sora was taking a shower, with Frida out in the living room watching television. Frida remembered when she met Sora when she was fourteen. She remembered her eyes, and how alive they were. She remembered how she smiled, how it made her heart skip a beat; it happened every time she smiled.

Frida couldn't take it anymore and walk into the bathroom, where Sora was. She walked in and took a good look at the slender body of her niece. Sora turned and jumped when she saw Frida.

Frida marched into the shower and pushed Sora against the wall, and slammed her lips against the young inventor's. Sora moaned and Frida picked her up, with the inventor's legs wrapped around her waist. Frida trailed kisses down her neck, earning a moan of pleasure. There was a storm raging in Frida's gray eyes, as Sora continued to moan.

Frida smirked seductively, as she put two fingers in Sora's core, and started to thrust. A gasp was heard before the moaning continued. Soon, Sora released and put her forehead to Frida's.

"Thank you. I needed that" she said, and Frida smiled. "I know you did" Frida replied, she breathed heavy. "Well, let me give you your reward," Sora said, smiling seductively.

The next morning, both Sora and Frida slept in, bare of clothing, as they cuddled.

 **Cheryl and Phoebe**

Phoebe backed into her bedroom, with a giggling Cheryl. She pushed her assistant back, slamming the door in the process, and kissed her. Cheryl kissed back, ripping off her employer's uniform top.

Topless, Phoebe picked Cheryl up, the assistant immediately wrapping her legs around the elder's waist. The old Callisto held her up, as she put Cheryl on the bed, before crawling on top of her.

She kissed the assistant, the brunette moaning in response. Cheryl sat up and Phoebe took off her shirt, leaving her chest and stomach bare. The brunette quickly unbuckled her employer's pants and put her hand down in them. Phoebe moaned and started to kiss her neck.

Few minutes went by, and Cheryl allowed Phoebe to take off her pants and underwear, before taking off her own. Cheryl smiled lovingly, the elder returning it and started to moan in pleasure as Phoebe started to hump. The headboard was making contact with the wall, as Phoebe continued.

Cheryl released while screaming Phoebe's name. They both panted, before the brunette flipped them, and kissed Phoebe. The elder moaned and gasped when Cheryl started to suck and nip at her neck.

The next morning, Phoebe was sore with hickeys on her neck. Cheryl walked into her office, swaying her hips and smirking seductively.

Phoebe smiled and backed her chair against the wall, as Cheryl sat on her lap, facing her.

"Oh, is my baby sore?" Cheryl asked.

That morning, Phoebe could care less about being sore, as long as Cheryl knew when enough was enough.


End file.
